


Golden Stripes

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Cat Puns, Gen, Maternal Instinct, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Tigers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: All of these stories about a human falling down. Let's mix it up a bit by making a story about an animal falling down.





	Golden Stripes

\--------

Gunshots rang out as a figure ran through the trees, looking back towards the noises. Upon coming to a large cave, the shadow quickly entered. Large paws crunched the leaves and vines, stopping at the large hole. The figure placed a smaller figure in front of the hole, before turning towards the entrance, hackles raised and teeth bared. Soon, a small group of humans entered the cave, taunting the creature. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty.", the lead poacher clicked.

A flashlight shined on the being, revealing a classic-colored tigress. She snarled, a paw hiding her rare-colored cub. The baby wiggled, (E/C) eyes shining with confusion and fear. "Kill the mother, but leave her bastard alive. It'll be a fortune on the black market.", the leader ordered. One of his lackeys moved forward, pointing his shotgun at the wild animal. With a fierce roar, she leapt at him, taking a shot to the gut.

But that did nothing to stop her.

She knocked him down, tearing into his throat as he screamed, his gun sliding across the ground. The rest began to fire at her, making her cry out in pain and try to get away. In doing so, she knocked her cub into the hole, soon falling after. "NO!", the leader barked.

\--------

Toriel was going to check for any fallen humans when she heard mournful mews coming from the beginning of the Underground. She rushed over, fearful for whatever animal had fallen in. What she saw shocked her. A tigress lay still and bloody in the buttercups, but the small golden cub crying for its mother to wake up is what truly broke her SOUL. Slowly, she approached, cringing at the blank stare the dead mother had.

Carefully, she picked the cub up, shushing its wails. "It's okay, my child. You're okay.", she promised, turning towards the RUINS. She'd bury the mother later.

\--------

After burying the mother, she had gotten a nice mother monster to provide milk to feed the cub. While feeding her, Toriel thought of what to name her. She decided on a unique name; (Y/N).


End file.
